memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Browser Survey
I'm interested to know what browsers the editors of MA use, so I have devised this survey. To answer, just add a # , the version number you use, and your sig under the section that applies to you. Only pick the ONE browser you use most often, unless you are Sulfur, to browse and edit MA. No comments in the answering area, please. Add a heading for your browser if it is not listed. Your answer should be this: * --~~~~ Firefox # 2.0.0.1 -- OuroborosCobra talk 15:56, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- From Andoria with Love 16:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- Humu humu nuku nuku āpuaʻa 17:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- Sulfur 17:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- Renegade54 20:02, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 — Florian - ✍ talk 14:12, 26 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1/2.0.0.1-0.1 (win32/opensuse) – 01:45, 2 January 2007 (UTC) # 1.5.0.9 (WinXP) Shisma 15:23, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- Elentilion 04:39, 10 January 2007 (UTC) # 2.... -- From Cardassia with pain 12:10, 23 January 2007 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 -- Patricia 17:10, 23 January 2007 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1 --Eelco 17:11, 23 January 2007 (UTC) # 2.0.0.1--Capt. Ramshaw 23:30, 31 January 2007 (UTC) # 3.0.10 (although I sometimes use Safari 3.2.3 as well) —Josiah Rowe 04:12, 26 May 2009 (UTC) # 3.0.10 --- Jaz 07:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # 3.0.10 -- Gifhtalk28.05.2009 16:24 (UTC) # 3.0.10 ----- Golden Monkey 22:00, 29 May 2009 (UTC) # 21.10.10 --Sennim 00:51, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Opera # 9.10 --Bp 15:46, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 9.02 --Cid Highwind 09:55, 22 December 2006 (UTC) # 9.02 --User with a probe 21:47, 22 December 2006 (UTC) # 9.10 — Scott (talk) 21:56, 22 December 2006 (UTC) # 9.10 -- 15:10, 2 January 2007 (UTC) # 9.10 --Jörg 19:04, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Internet Explorer # 7.0 --Myko 10:01, 22 December 2006 (UTC) # 8.0(32) SWHouston 13:01, 12 October 2010 (UTC) Safari # 2.whateveritis -- Sulfur 17:52, 21 December 2006 (UTC) # 2.0.4 --Capt. Ramshaw 23:28, 31 January 2007 (UTC) SeaMonkey # 1.07 - alphamaennchen 17:44, 3 January 2007 (UTC) Konqueror # 3.5.5 (SuSE 10.0) --Localhost00 07:16, 22 January 2007 (UTC) Mobile Browsers Mobile Safari # 4 --Cepstrum 12:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments *Seriously Bp, I've said this in other forums here (I think it was on dial-up vs. broadband), these are not at all a good sample of the users on Memory Alpha. Most user do not look at these forums, only the most active ones tend to. Even some of those that see them don't bother to post in them. You are never going to get an accurate answer this way. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:56, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :*Annnnnd what is this for, exactly...? --From Andoria with Love 16:00, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :I only care about the active ones, and it's interesting. Both of you can go fall off something tall. --Bp 16:17, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :*I fail to see the logic in falling off "something tall"... would that not cause my life functions to come to an abrupt end? Unless I am mistaken, that would mean that you are prompting people take their own lives, which is a crime in this country. It seems this situation may call for the involvement of the authorities. However, if you were to fall off something tall yourself and survive, I would reconsider that course of action and may even follow suit. Are we in agreement? --From Andoria with Love 17:44, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::"Your logic is flawed." --Bp 17:46, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Says a man suffering from Bendii Syndrome. --OuroborosCobra talk 17:50, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :*Hey bp. (looks at current survey results) I'm laughing at the "superior" intellect. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) * psst .... Those of you that listed more than one browser (and evidently can't read): Only pick the ONE browser you use most often to browse and edit MA. ;) -Humu humu nuku nuku āpuaʻa 20:45, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Psst. I read and edit MA from home with Safari, from work with FF. and when i say "work", i mean, when i'm in the one city, I use FF, when in the other, Safari. so nyah. both about equally. -- Sulfur 21:34, 21 December 2006 (UTC) This information should be available in the server stats. Isn't there a way of accessing them? --Nike 05:21, 24 January 2007 (UTC) :I don't have stats for Memory Alpha specifically, but for Wikia as a whole it's about: ::Internet Explorer 56% ::Firefox 36% ::Opera 4% ::Safari 3% ::other 1% :Remember that's for all visitors, not all editors (and most people visit and don't edit). It may be significanly different if you look at editors alone. Certainly I would have guessed more for FireFox based on conversations with contributors -- sannse (talk) 12:42, 25 January 2007 (UTC) de:Forum:Browsererhebung